Misunderstandings
by NCIS-McAbby-Fan
Summary: McGee's iPod is filled with pictures of a pretty girl, but he's meant to be dating Abby. Happens sometime during season 3 episode 16 when Tony finds Tims iPod. Three part McAbby with small epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story conected to an earlier episode, sometime before season 4 episode 9 - before they know about McGee's little sister Sarah. In one of the episode's before that Tony finds McGee's iPod which had losts of pictures of an atractive young girl - and obviously takes it the wrong way. (If you know which episode this is please tell me) This is a three part McAbby fanfic.**

Two whole months, so far everything was going perfect. She knew she'd screwed up when she left McGee the first time around, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She loved him - he loved her. Or so she thought, but sitting here now, gone midnight, staring at her computer in the lab with tear tracks down her face, she wasn't so sure. She wished this was some kind of mistake, like all today had been a dream. But of course, that only happened in movies.

This morning had been kind of wierd. Abby had woke up five minutes before his alarm, and was quite content in just lying there, looking at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Abby loved it, she loved when the alarm went of, and he opened his startling green eyes for a split second and groaned. Unwilling to wake up yet. Nudging him with her foot, he re-opened his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips before he curled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her soft cherry lips. She could of stayed in that moment forever, the peace and serenity of it all was over whelming, she felt so loved, so happy in that moment. It was perfect.

McGee was always ready before her, so he always drove off about five minutes ahead. No one knew about there relationship yet, they were taking it slow, and plus no point in Gibbs firing Timmy. McGee was just about to leave when he turned around and spoke "I won't be home tonight, I'm going to the pub for a bit." He left through the door, and she thought nothing of it. Tony had been trying to get Tim to go out with him for a while now. It was fine.

Work was okay, she didn't have anything to do until about dinner, but everyone had come down to talk at some point. Tony's visit was what had her thinking.

"So, you finally got McGee to go out for some drinks?" She asked laughing.

"What? Oh..No, apparently he is always busy. Ha not likely, Elf Lord probably trying to rule the world on his little games."

So where was McGee going? This confused her, but she let it slide, it was probably nothing Abby thought, until Tonys next visit.

**Abbys Pov.**

"Abbs, I figured it out"

"Figured what out Tony, the case has been closed?"

"Not that, I figured out why Probie is always busy, McRomeo has found his Juliet." I panicked as I watched him smile knowingly, no, he couldn't know. That would ruin everything. Play it cool. Deny it. Yeah deny everything, there is no proof.

"Really" Was all I managed to say, I am so not good at lying.

"Yeah, look I have proof" he said as he hooked what I recognised as McGees iPod to the computer. There is nothing on there though. He has never took pictures of me, and the only music he has is some pathetic thing without a beat. Then I saw it, a stunning girl came on the screen. She had amazing, long brown wavy hair, and smile to die for. No. This isn't what it looks like, I tried to convince myself. There is probably an explanation, or so I thought, until the next picture came up. McGee with his arms around her, smile on both there faces. Picture after picture, hugging, walking, smiling, laughing. My heart broke. I wanted to curl up and cry. Instead I laughed "She's pretty, but Gibbs will be wondering where you are if you don't go back soon." My voice was calm, with not a single quiver.

"Ahh crap, ceya" was all he said before he hugged me, then bolt towards the elevator, leaving McGee's iPod behind.

I walked slowly to the door and shut it, locked it. Before sliding down onto the floor, head in my hands.

I tried to hold it in. I tried to be strong, but the tears refused to stay. One by one they rolled dow my face. Faster, faster, dragging my mascara down with it. I loved him. For once I actually loved someone. For once I wasn't running away. He was the only man I could imagine being with forever. He was my best friend, my brother, as well as my lover. How could he do this? What about all those times he said he loved me, was it all just one huge lie. What had I done to deserve this?

I don't know how long I sat there, all I know is that when I got up from the floor it was dark outside, but I didn't want to go home. Everything would remind me of him. His cup which was always left on the coffee table, his small bag he left in my bedroom for those nights he stayed over. His toothbrush, sitting next to mine at the bathroom sink. The flowers he bought me yesterday in the kitchen. So I sat there, infront of my computer, watching the pictures on repeat in a slide show. Pieces of my heart crumbling each time they replayed.

And that is where I was now. Still. No more tears left to cry. Not a sound coming from me, just sat staring, and staring, wishing that tomorrow didn't have to come. That I didn't have to face him. That this was all a dream, and I was still curled up in his side, about to wake up and see his smiling face, and that everything would be fine.

**A/N: Sorry for any, and all mistakes. Its like 1am here but I really want to post it now. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. (Tuesday) Please review, or go check out my other McAbby fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I decided to post this early. Why not? Erm so yeah, here is chapter two.**

After a long day at work, followed by a longer night at the bar with his sister Sarah, Tim was ready to crash in bed. There was nothing he wanted more than a long nights sleep, curled up with his beautiful girlfriend, but looking around he noticed she wasn't there. This wasn't entirely strange, maybe she wanted to sleep in her own apartmet tonight, he knew sometimes she missed her coffin. So he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

He slept until eleven the next morning, with it being a saturday he had no work to be done. He climbed out of bed, had a shower and got ready. As per usual Tim walked his dog Jethro, for about an hour around the park, before heading home and doing a bit of cleaning, which didn't take long.

There was nothing to do, so he decided to text Abby to see if she wanted to come round. He text that over an hour ago. There had been no reply. Tim had been keeping busy playing his games since, but his heart wasn't in it. He really couldn't be bothered with his games today, but that is what he did, all day.

The next day was pretty much the same, he text Abby in the morning, asking if she was doing anything, but there was no reply. At all. Then again it was a sunday so maybe she was over with the nuns. So he walked Jethro, played his games, and watched a movie with some Pizza. Weekends sucked sometimes, he really loved the rush of his job, and how there was always something to be doing.

Monday things perked up though. Waking up at 6 am he rushed to get ready for work. He left before he usually would as it was his turn to grab coffee but still he made it ten minutes early to work. Oh well, the early bird catches the worm he thought as he put down a coffee on each desk. Gibbs strolled in just as he was sitting down, Ziva practically right behind him, Tony coming in a minute late, smiling a little too much for Tim's liking. Looks like they were all going to be hearing the details of his new girlfriend. Tony liked to brag sometimes.

But still it was a good day so far. After that long and dull weekend, he was back with his friends. His family, and his amazing girlfriend. They didn't get a case so they were looking through cold cases, which was not so cold anymore. McGee had noticed a strange thing when he was looking into twenty-two year old Petty Officer Rian, and his eight year old sons death. It had said that Rian had adopted his son, Derek, after his mother had been accused of being unfit, but it never said the mothers name. No matter what records he looked into. Not even the adoption certificates. He made a few phone calls to social services, but they had never even heard of Rian, or Derek, there was however a man, matching his discription who had been granted full custody to his son just two months before the murder, the mum left without even visitation rights. Apparently Rian was actually called Jack, and Derek was actually a Cameron. Feeling quite proud of his progress, he got his team up to date with what he had found out, before being ordered down to Abby's to find out more about Jack's background.

***Abby's Lab***

It was a strange atmosphere in Abby's lab, or Labby as she liked to call it. For one there was no music pumping through the stereo, two, Abby was just sat there, on her chair, not even speaking. Her usual goth look, traded in for some sweat pants, a baggy sweat shirt and no make-up. Tim automatically knew something was wrong.

"Abbs whats up" He was by her side before she could even form a reply. "Hey, what's happened" he went to put his arms around her, but what he was not expecting was a slap in the face instead.

Sat shocked he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Abbs?" it was more of a question, than a statement. "Abbs, what have I done, come on. Talk to me." He made to hug her again, just to be pushed away, hard. Now lying on the cold hard floor he watched as Abby stood up, glaring at him the whole time.

"I loved you Timmy, I actually loved you" She was trying to keep it together but it was just too hard. "Do you know how hard it is for me to admit that. I would of done anything you said, if it meant being by your side. Me, the girl who is so afraid of commitment, she was ready to die alone, until you came along. You actually made me feel special, feel loved, feel like a princess. I hate princess' but with you, everything was different, you made me smile, no matter how pathetic my day was. With you it wasn't about sex or about money, or because I felt like I wouldn't do better. With you it was actual real love. I loved lying there just curled up. I could of done that forever, just lie there with you, curled up in your arms, safe from the world. Then you do that. I hate you! You make me sick." She ran out of there into the balistics part of the lab and shut the door before curling up and crying. All she said was true. There would be no-one like her Timmy. No-one. She felt like she would never be happy again, like all the hope in the world had left, there was a massive hole in her heart where he had shot her with his betrayal.

Tim was just still lying there on the floor, where he had been pushed, he still wasn't sure what he had done. Getting up he tried to make Abby forgive his for whatever he had done, I mean it couldn't of been that bad if he didn't remember it. Yet there was something about the way she looked at him with pure loathing when she screamed I hate you.

"Abbs, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for whatever I have done. I'm sorry, please, please forgive me. I love you Abbs, please listen. What have I done?"

She was furious now, what had he done. Really? So cheating was perfectly fine now. I bet he thinks I could never of caught him. Storming out she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the computer, where his iPod was still plugged in. This he noticed strait away, but still nothing made sense. Until she brought up the picture screaming "You cheated on me" before punching him right in his arm, making it go a little numb a little. "Thats where you were on friday. With whoever she is, making out, not even thinking about me." Looking at the picture he realised what must be going through her head. He had never mentioned his sister, it never really came up in coversation but he regretted it now. You wouldn't be able to tell they were siblings, they looked nothing alike. Oh crap.

Spinning around he grabbed her wrist, "Come on, I promise this isn't what it looks like. Come with me, I will prove it." He dragged her to the elevator. She was reluctant to follow, but a little bit of hope welled up in the pit of her stumach, what if she'd got it all wrong.

Following him to his car she stepped in. Refusing to speak or meet his eyes. Tim passed her his phone, "text the one that says Sarah to meet us outside the college campus, the usual coffee shop." She did as he said then put his phone on the dash board. They were halfway there when she got a text back -Okayys, Something up?x- The kiss at the end crushed what ever hope Abby had, but still he had said it wasn't what it looked like. He promised. She looked out the window, so he wouldn't notice the single tear roll down her face, but he noticed anyway. She felt him slip his warm hand into hers, and squease reassuringly.

Arriving at the coffee shop she stepped out the car slowly, scanning the area for the girl whos face haunted her memory. Unfortunatly Sarah noticed them first and ran strait to Tim, giving him a bone crushing hug "Timmy, what's up, you're not hurt are you. Has something happened." She spoke fast, it wasn't often her and Tim hung out, and for him to text her out of the blue for a sudden coffee catch up was strange, usually they planned at least a week in advance.

"No Sarah, I'm fine, everything is fine, kind of. I just wanted you to introduce you to my wonderful girlfriend Abby!" They shook hands, Abby a bit hesitant, not quite sure what was going on.

"Ahh so this is the famous Abby, from the way you described her, I imagined her with a lot more, kind of goth clothes."

"She is usually like that, she is a bit down right now"

"Oh, okay, anyway, my name is Sarah, I'm Timmy's charming, angel of a little sister." Abbys heart stopped. Siter, Timmy's sister, he had a sister, she was his sister, he didn't cheat, he did love her. Once again she started crying, it seemed that is all she had been doing this weekend. Hugging Tim, all the hope, that had left returned, and the little bullet hole in her chest healed miraculously.

**A/N: So once again, sorry for any mistakes. My laptop does not have word, so no spell check. On the bright side, I am getting a new laptop soon, so all should be good. Anyone notice the Taylor Swift quote? It was from one of her new songs. No. Okay...anyways, please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is done! Booyah. **

Hugging Tim, all the hope, that had left returned, and the little bullet hole in her chest healed miraculously.

"I'm sorry I hit you, and I'm sorry I doubted you" Abby mumbled into his shoulder, which was now damp from tears.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I had a sister" he chuckled nervously hugging her back tightly, afraid she was still mad.

"Ermm, am I missing something?" Sarah asked, stood there awkwardly looking like a third wheel.

"Just a major misunderstanding. Apparently I had forgot to tell her I had a sister." He laughed this time, full on. "If you think about it, it is quite funny, althought I'm not sure why you were looking through my iPod, or how you got it?"

"Erm, Tony kind of came down, saying stuff about how McRomeo found a Juliet." She replied.

"He's been through my stuff again, I swear I am going to put a lock on my draw."

The conversation was kept light as they headed into the coffee shop. They speant over an hour just talking, getting to know each other, and making plans for next week-end. It was over an hour later when McGee realised they had forgot to tell Gibbs that they were heading out so they had to cut the meeting short. He drove Abby to her apartment, where she got ready properly, in a black skirt, skull top, a bit of black make-up and her trademark pigtails, which took all about twenty minutes to do.

"I'm really sorry you know," Abby said as they were speading toward the navy yard in his car. "I never should have doubted you, its just you were hugging her, and she was so pretty, and I didn't know what to think."

"Abbs, it's okay, it's over, like I said to Sarah - it was all just one major misunderstanding."

"It's not okay though, I should of had more faith in you. You have been nothing but honest, and yet I still didn't trust you. I should of just talked to you about it instead of going all mad."

"Abbs, it's fine, we got through it, you trusted me when I said it wasn't what it looked like, you trusted me enough to follow me. Yeah maybe you shouldn't of jumped to conclusions, but everyone has that little bit of doubt sometimes. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too Timmy," She murmered just loud enough for him to hear. It was the first time she had said it, properly. During the fight early it didn't really count, but hearing it now was all McGee could hope for. The rest of the drive they sat in a comfortable silence, smiling the whole way.

The smiles didn't last long though, getting into the bull pen they were cornered by a VERY angry Gibbs, and two unsympathetic friends.

McGee gulped. Abby grinned. McGee took a step back. Abby hugged Gibbs.

"Where have you been, for two hours?" His voice was stern and demanding, making Tim flash back to probie days.

"Erm...yeah...you see...erm we, Abbs?" McGee could not think of what to say.

"I was upset Gibbs. So Timmy - being ever so sweet took me to Sarah, who cheered me up." How she explained this without giving away a single little hint of what had gone on, amazed Tim.

"Why were you upset" asked Gibbs, not quite buying it.

"Because Gibbs," she drawled out his name, whining a little "Tony is and idiot, McGee is forgetful, and Sarah isn't what I thought. Now I have to go run some balistics." Skipping out of there, once again McGee gulped.

"Hey, what have I done McForgetful?" Tony questioned, he did not want to get dragged into this, what ever this was.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"Nope, I know nothing, any updates on the case?" He asked Ziva, she was the only safe option here.

Apparently Jack was on the run from an abusive wife, Jodie. The last straw had been when Cameron had ended up in hospital. They had run and changed there names, Jodie was now a prime suspect so McGee went and put out a bolo for her and her car before tracking her cell. Hoping all had been forgotten.

McGee managed to track her cell to a motorway, and at the speed she was going, Tim knew that Jodie was in a car heading out of the city. Gearing up, the team headed out.

They managed to catch her when she stopped for gas but Jodie had put up a struggle. She confessed to the whole thing during interrogation though with the words "if I couldn't have my son, no one could. He had it coming." It made the team sick to see why she had done it, not that any reason could condone her actions, but the fact that she killed them because they were happy and safe. It seemed so horrible. McGee had finished his report and was heading towards the elevator, unfortunatly for him at the same time as Gibbs. They stepped in the elevator together, Tim pretending to be busy with his new iPhone to make things less awkward. It was a futile atempt, it was hard not to notice when the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Tim really hated when Gibbs did this.

"So are you going to really tell me what happened this afternoon?" Gibbs questioned, even if to McGee it sounded more like an 'answer me or die'.

***McGee's POV***

"Erm, it was like Abby said, she was upset, I took her to Sarah who then cheered her up" Stick to the story, I am not exactly lying, just with holding details.

"And who is Sarah?"

Crap.

"My little sister."

Great, because that doesn't sound bad at all. Why can't life be simple.

"I didn't even know you had a little sister."

"Erm, forgot to mention it" Its the truth! So why on earth does it sound like a little made up excuse. I am so dead.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why your sister was the only one who could comfort Abby when she was upset. Nor does it explain why Abby was upset in the first place, and what the hell DiNozzo has to do with this. I want answers McGee."

He's furious, I know it, but if I tell him the truth I will die for braking rule twelve. Yet if I lie, I will die for lying. He always knows when I lie. Luckily my phone rung. Or not so lucky actually, it was Abbs, who is probably waiting for me.

"Hey Tim, wh"

"Abbs, I'm in a meeting right now" What ever she said could proove disasterous.

"Gibbs"

"Yeah."

She hung up. Looking at Gibbs, I wondered wat he was thinking.

"I still want answers Tim."

The fact he called me Tim just made it ten times harder, he never called me Tim unless it was serious.

"Lets go to Abby's lab and she will explain." We have to tell him, things have got too out of control. This was never meant to happen, but I guess I could transfer to cyber crimes, it's not too bad down there, and I will still be close to the team. I noticed him flip the switch and press the down button. I still had my phone in my hand to decided to text Abby, -Hey, were coming down, need to tell Gibbs. Unless you have another solution-

-Nopes, guess we would of had to tell him in the end anyways- She text back almost instantly.

***Normal POV***

The ride down to Abbys was awkward to say in the least, but finally thay arrived, greeted by a less than happy Abby. They walked into the back of the Lab to where her desk was, three chairs already set up around in a circle. No one knew how to start, so they just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever (but was only actually about thirty seconds). Finally Gibbs spoke "So would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Right" "Yeah" "You see" "It's just" they spoke at the same time, both wanting this to just be over already.

"One at a time, Abby you speak." Gibbs said, he was less likely to get angry at her.

"Okay, but first promise not to fire and/or kill Timmy. Promise?"

"Okay Abbs, I promise" He sent her a reasuring smile which only calmed her nerves. Tim was still regretting being born.

"It started two months ago, I got stood up by some douche bag for the third time, I was really upset and called Timmy asking if I could go 'round, then when I turned up he just looked so cute in his b.."

"Short story Abbs, I do want some sleep tonight"

"Well we kind of, maybebrokeruletwelveandstart eddating" the last bit just sounded like a mumble of words, she spoke that fast but Gibbs got the main idea of it.

"Go on." Neither Abby or Tim could figure out how he felt about this but she kept talking anyway. She told him how brilliant things were going, how Tony came down with the iPod, how she thought Tim was cheating. She told him everything from start to finish, Gibbs wasn't best pleased, but it's what she said last that hit him.

"I actually love Tim, Gibbs, that's why I was so upset."

Abby never let anyone get that close, not in that way. She had relationships, she liked a few people, but never love. When she did think things would end up with someone saying the 'L' word she would run away as fast as her platform boots would let her. For Abby to admit she was in love, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

"Treat her right Tim, or I will not hesitate to come after you, don't hurt her, ever." He spoke with a seriousness they had never heard, his eyes focused on Tim, making him gulp. Gibbs smiled "Congratulations to the both of you though. It took a while for you too figure it out, but keep it out of the work place."

He then left, not even looking back. If he had, he would of seen the two people he thought of his own, smiling like christmas had come early and they had got everything they could ever ask for.

Because they had, they had each other, and right now, nothing could of been better than that.

**A/N I did say this would only be three chapters but I am thinking of doing an epilogue? I'm not to sure, but if I do it will be updated on the week-end, but if not, that is the end. Would you want an epilogue? BYE FOR NOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at work the next morning at the same time, hand in hand, smiles bigger than ever. She sat on his desk as he turned on the computer, ready to start the day. Random conversations filled the air as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Still hand in hand.

Gibbs came first, bringing the coffees and a caf pow, smiling at their antics. Truthfully he always knew that they would end up together, he only had rule twelve to prevent another incident like himself and Jenny, but everyone knew Abby and McGee wouldn't end up like that. Walking past them, he headed up to MTAC for a meeting.

Ziva came in not long after, a bit taken back by the obvious display of affection, but happy for them anyway.

Tony's reaction was definatly the best though, walking in with a goofy smile he looked over at them. "I thought you already had a girlfriend probie."

"Nope." McGee replied simpy "I think Abs would kill me if I did."

"Then what about Ms. iPod?"

"I can safely say that I have never dated her, not my type" Tim found this hilarious, even though it was true.

"How's stunningly attractive not your type?"

"Because Abby is my type, and Ms. iPod is just...no."

"Then you won't mind if I ask for her number." Tony smirked, waiting for McGee's reaction.

"You go anywhere near my baby sister I will kill you, and Abby will make sure there is no evidence."

Tony spewed his coffee everywhere, "Your sister!" He managed to choke out between a few coughs.

"Yeah, my little sister" McGee replied, alot calmer than ten seconds ago.

"She definatly got the better half of the genes." Was Tony's last remark before he headed up to MTAC.

***6 Years Later* **

Alot had changed in the last six years, but the one that meant the most to Abby was her and Timmy's wedding, it was there four year wedding anniversary today.

The wedding was amazing, it was small and simple, with only a few friends and close family but still it was one of her best memories. Waking up extremely early she began to think about the day ahead. She couldn't wait, Tim always tried to make her feel extra special on these days, with flowers and chocolates, and romantic walks on the beach. No matter how simple it seemed, it meant alot to Abby.

This year would be even better though. There was something about this year that made everything ten times better.

It might of been the way the sun rise seemed even more beautiful today, it could of been the way the light surrounded Tim, as he slept peacefully, looking even more handsom with a peaceful smile on his face, but just as her stomach fluttered a little, Abby knew what was different, this year McGee was going to find out about her being pregnant to his child. That just made it even more special.

It was a nice day, they had been for a quiet meal, then strolled along the beach for a bit before getting in the car. Abby asked if she could drive, so he happily said yes and climbed in the passenger seat to relax. Abby was pretty glad they lived just past the hospital, because this way it didn't look suspicious, she wanted to surprise him as much as she could.

***Tim's POV***

The roads were clear driving home, and even the side-walks were empty. It was quite relaxing to see such a busy city looking so peaceful. Looking out the window, we were half way home, I closed my eyes to relax, for what only seemed like a few seconds, but was probably alot longer by the way Abby was trying to drag me out of the car. Standing up on my own, I rubbed my tired eyes. She began leading me forward, which is when I noticed it, we wern't at home, we were at hospital. Immediatly I was on high alert, what if something had happened to Gibbs, or Tony, or Ziva, or Sarah, worst case scenarios buzzed around my head. "Abbs, what's happened, why are we at hospital, who's hurt?" I pleaded, I needed to know, to prepare myself, but she had a smile on her face which relaxed me a little, well actually more like alot. Abby is the type to think a scratch means you're dying so if she's not worried I shouldn't be. That didn't explain why we were at hospital though. Inside was a maze of corridors, one after the other, each looking the same as the last, but Abby seemed to know where she was going, so hopefully we wouldn't get lost.

It took about five minutes to get where we were apparently meant to be, Abby started talking to a little blond doctor in hushed tones before she led us into a room.

There was nothing strange about it, just a normal sterile hospital room, with a bed and a "Abby, is this, are you, what?"

"Pregnant, yeah, twelve weeks. You're going to be a daddy."

I'm not to sure what happened next, I was floating on cloud nine, I remember seeing the scan, looking at the tiny shape of a baby on the screen, hearing her heart beat, so loud, so strong. Abby said I cried, but lets not speak about that. Everything seemed so perfect. Everything seemed so right. It was like nothing could touch me, because I had Abby, and we had the little one, and with them by my side. I felt invinsible. It was all too good to be true, yet it was true. This was the best aniversary yet.

A/N: Sorry, I know I said I would have it up in a week but things got in my way. Sorry about the mess of this chapter as well, I have not edited it, and I wrote it at about five in the morning after having no sleep. Please review, it means alot. Adios!


End file.
